samuraipizzacatsfandomcom-20200215-history
Princess Vi
| episodes = | voiceactor = Susan Glover | kntvoiceactor = Kawamura Maria }} 'Princess Vi ' (full name Violet) is the young rabbit daughter of Emperor Fred, and unofficial ruler of Little Tokyo. She is rather spoiled, selfish, crazy, and temperamental. She has a tendency to banish all who displease her to Prisoner Island (which is actually a tropical paradise, but she doesn't know it) or, later, Extra's Island. She thinks her way is the only way (which causes problems to everyone and her way doesn't always go her way). Princess Vi is devoted to her absent mother, and they have a very unusual family dynamic—-they try to beat each other up when they first re-unite. She gets jealous when someone else gets more attention than her. She notices Bad Bird during a baseball game in the episode "Field of Screwballs" and falls in love with him. Despite her attempts in a few later episodes to marry him by force, he always manages to escape. She doesn't realize that Bad Bird abhors her and he is in love with Carla. Throughout the series she has yet to get over Bad Bird and she also, hasn't found a new boyfriend to replace him. She became friends with Speedy in one episode when she was looking for a playmate. There are a few episodes where the Princess isn't mean, like "The Son of Big Cheese." where she is nice to the baby and she didn't mind letting the baby draw on the Emperor Fred's face. Her name is a reference to Princess Di. Love Speedy Cerviche: He met Princess Vi at the palace when she was looking for a playmate. Fernando: He was brainwashed by the Big Cheese. But she no longer has interest in him, when she fell in love with Bad Bird. Bad Bird: Princess Vi notices Bad Bird at the baseball field and got a crush on him. She tried to marry him by force, but he always manage to escape. Family Emperor Fred (father) Empress Fredia (mother) Relationships Empress Fredia Big Al Dente: He tries to get her to take this Princess job seriously. He tries to get her educated, but she tries to avoid it. Al serves as her caretaker. Speedy Cerviche: Vi was looking for a playmate. She ran into Speedy. Speedy protected her during from the bad guys. Later, Princess Vi threaten him to send him to Prisoner Island if he doesn't give her and her mother ice-cream. Later, she banishes Speedy and her own father to Prisoner Island when Emperor Fred ruins her pizza. Bad Bird: She notices him at the baseball game, disguised as a vendor. She's not aware he's evil. Throughout the series, she tried to marry him three times by force and kidnapping, (Field of Screwballs, All You Need Is Love, and Princess Vi's Happy Dippy Mom) but he always manages to get away. At the kung fu tournament (Kung Fu Kitty Contest), she almost spotted him, but Bad Bird managed to hide. She doesn't realizes that Bad Bird hates her and Bad Bird is in love with Carla. She never found a new boyfriend to replace him. However, in Fan-fic and doujinshi, she found new boyfriends to replace him. The irony is that if Bad Bird marry Princess Vi, the villains would have won. However, Big Cheese will never be Shogun if that happens. In Fan-fic and doujinshi, Carla, Bad Bird, and the Ninja Crows pointed that fact out about marrying the princess would have the villains win. Seymour Big Cheese: She is too oblivious that Seymour is evil and a traitor. She's fully aware that he's a crossdresser. She knows he's a homosexual fox. Category:Samurai Pizza Cats characters